For Those Who Were Lost
by LunarBlaze
Summary: No one was expecting it. No one was prepared for this. Everything was fine. However, the usual routine of the G8 meeting ended when it happened. When 9-11 ocurred. Tribute to the heroes, survivors and to those were lost on 9-11.


_**Hello, everyone. This is the final upload. A tribute. As we know, today is 9-11. I really feel saddened by this event. I still can't believe it's been eleven years since the event. It's kind of surprising. Just so you all know, I'm not just making this because it's my friend birthday or because this is Hetalia. I'm making this since Hetalia is the best way for me to respect those who were lost since Hetalia is history-based. So even if you're not a Hetalia fan, read this anyways. It's not just a fic. It's in memory of the tragic event. In memory of the lost.**_

**For Those Who Were Lost**

"Alright, guys! I think the next subject should be on the ozone layer!" America shouted. It was just a normal G8 meeting. America was spouting illogical nonsense, England was fighting with France, Russia was just watching, Italy was daydreaming about pasta, Japan was siding with America, and Germany was trying to get the meeting organized. As for Canada, he was just ignored. "I think the best way to deal with this would be with a giant spray can that can patch up the ozone! Then-" The American stopped and coughed for a second. It was weird. He was in perfect health when he got to the meeting. In fact, America didn't show signs of being sick at all during the week. The countries looked at him curiously, with England the first to speak up.

"Your economy declining again, America?" England asked sarcastically. America glanced at the Brit. They both knew quite well he was fine. Before the younger country could respond, he coughed again but more violently. The idea dropped immediately, making England regret asking. America tried to control his coughing, but it just fought back, getting stronger every passing second. "O-Oi... America... what's wrong?"

"My chest hurts... like heck... and I... I feel like I'm choking on smoke..." America weakly responded, grabbing his chest tightly. Just as the coughs settled down, America's condition worsened. Instead of just coughing, the American began coughing up his blood as well, collapsing to his hands and knees. Blood dripped down his arms as the back of his uniform slowly reddened. The young country tried to hold back screams of pain, but little by little, they escaped. The countries began wondering what was going on. This had never happened before. Not even war had driven America into this kind of state.

"Why are we all just standing around!? We need to help him!" England shouted. Germany was the first one to react and try to help the youngest country calm down. Soon enough, Japan and Canada joined Germany. England turned on the big screen and looked for American news stations. When he finally found one, the Brit was shocked. And so was everyone else.

Two places were being shown on the screen. Both places were very important to the United States. The World Trade Center or Twin Towers and the Pentagon. The Towers had huge puffs of smokes filling the sky. Helicopters were circling the Towers as people hurriedly tried to escape the burning buildings. The part of the Pentagon that was being televised was engulfed in giant flames. Firefighters were working furiously against the flames, but the natural enemy seemed invincible. It was a horrible sight. England looked at America. America was really pale and bloody and was panting quite a bit. Even burns were starting to show a little on his skin and his clothes slowly became singed.

"I wonder why this happened to America..." Italy said quietly. Everyone nodded (even Russia and China).* It was no doubt the question everyone had in their minds. Why did this happen to America?

"Obviously, we don't know. We should postpone the meeting until America is in better shape, though," Germany stated. Everyone agreed. Even though everyone didn't always get along, moments like this would prove otherwise. However, the youngest nation didn't seem to like this idea.

"N-No... I'll be fine... let's continue the meeting..." America mumbled, gasping as he futilely sat up. Canada looked at his brother with much concern.

"A-America... you're in really bad shape... you need rest..." Canada whispered while trying to get his brother to rest so they could finish treating him.

"I promise... I'll be f-" America screamed in pain once again. The countries drew their attention to the screen once more. The one of the Towers had collapsed. England directed his attention back to America again. The young nation's condition definitely had worsened in the couple of minutes that had passed. His skin was as pale as it could be and blood riddled his clothes. The burns had become larger and his clothes more burnt than singed.

"It's official now. This meeting is now postponed until America recovers," Germany ordered in his usual serious voice. Everyone nodded and one by one, they left the room. The only ones left were Canada, England, and America. Canada was "given" the responsibility to take America home and England was also "told" to watch after the young nation to make sure he didn't do something stupid. In actuality, they just volunteered out of worry and concern. America was pretty strong and for something like this to do a number on him, it truly concerned them.

Once they had finished treating the injured blonde, the Brit carefully lifted America onto his back and out of the room. Canada walked behind England to make sure America didn't fall off or something. Their walk was mostly in silence with America groaning and panting.

"England, I can carry him if you want," Canada stated as he and England walked toward America's home. England had been carrying the unconscious America for the past few blocks now. The American had stabilized a little but he was still very weak.

"It's fine, Canada. I've carried him before," the British gentleman answered, not even admitting that the young blonde was quite heavy in actuality. Canada shrugged it off and noticed America's house wasn't much farther.

"Well, there's America's house so I'll get the door opened for you and help you re-treat his injuries." England nodded, re-adjusting America a little. After getting inside and putting America to bed, Canada headed home and England got the guest room ready. There was no doubt England was going to stay with America for a bit. As he left his room, a loud a thump echoed from down the hall. "Gosh dang it... what is he doing?" England hurried to America's room, knowing the nation was doing something stupid. England opened the door, spotting the night stand on the floor with the contents of some of the drawers scattered about. When he looked over to his former brother, America was sitting up, obviously upset and in pain. "America, what happened?"

"Nothing... I'm just... frustrated... I'm the hero and yet... I couldn't do anything about this..." America groaned angrily. America felt ready to hit the wall repeatedly and the pain wasn't helping him at all.

"You didn't know about it you git. It's not your fault... and besides... you have to stay strong." The American stayed silent and England sighed. He had never seen America in such low spirits nor so upset and angry. But then again... this was a really bad blow to his self-esteem and self-confidence.

"It doesn't matter. So many people were lost... and I couldn't do a thing... just think about the people who are crying for their loved ones… if only… if only I knew… then…" England walked over and gave the young country a nice, hard hit to the face. America didn't respond. Not a single shout of pain or anger left his mouth. In a way, he felt as if he deserved that and at the same time, the action surprised him. As for England, he didn't care if America was hurt or not. He was being stupid.

"You didn't know this would happen. No one did. Besides, look on the bright side. It gives a reason for people to put aside their differences and unite together. It gives them a reason to work hard and stay as one," England reasoned. Even though America was loud and obnoxious, he definitely had a great sense of patriotism. And so did the people of his country. In fact, it kind of made England proud of his former brother.**

"You're right, England. Even though this was really bad, I can still make things better... the pain will definitely take awhile to go away but… it really does give me motivation to work harder." America looked at England and grinned widely. "Thanks, England! You may be a weird guy at times but you're a good guy too!" Despite being slightly insulted, England was glad he made a breakthrough in the end.

_A few days later…_

Despite the attack, America was surprisingly back on his feet in just a few days. He was still in pain (both physically and mentally), but he stayed strong. In between the meetings that the American had, America did what he could to help with the horrible event. Sometimes, it was big like cleaning up the Twin Towers. Other times, it was small things like visiting those who were lost or those who had lost someone. He also helped make banners for a few communities and visited a few schools to explain things and try to help them feel better. America's work integrity for meetings had improved greatly for several weeks. In all honesty, it impressed a lot of the countries, especially England, Canada, and Japan. Even though, years would pass and America would go back to his usual self, around 9-11, the American would work very hard. Like his people, America would never forget the event. He would never forget the loss of thousands of innocent lives.

_In memory of those lost in 9-11_

**References:**

***China and Russia seem to be the least concerned of America most of the time so I thought this would be something they would wonder about too (especially Russia since he didn't do it).**

****I just felt as if that characteristic would be something England was proud of sometimes.**

_**I hope I did justice to this. I definitely didn't do this for fun guys. In fact… I actually felt like crying while writing this. It made my chest hurt and my eyes feel like they were tearing up. I've never done this kind of tribute before so it definitely felt different. As for the last couple of paragraphs, I don't really know how people took the event since I was still pretty young when this happened but I feel as if that would be how America in general would act in a way. I could be wrong, but this is how I interpret it. But I really want to know how you guys feel about this. If you don't like this then I'll take it down. But again, this is a tribute to those who were lost in 9-11 and I thought Hetalia would be the best way to do that since I couldn't find any other way to pay tribute and as I said before, it's history-related. But again, I want all of your guys' honest opinions on this. And please don't say something stupid like I'm lying about how I feel about this. I would never lie about something like this. I hate sad events so this one really hits home with me. Trust me, it was hard writing this. I didn't lose anyone in 9-11 but… it was a really bad blow to us… and so many lost their lives. And no one knew it was coming. But so many people helped out afterwards with the cleaning up and just think how many people who were helping out didn't even know a quarter of the other volunteers' names. And around my neighborhood, people already put flags up in memory of the event a day or two before and honestly, I'm proud. It says a lot. I mean things can go bad for us but what we showed on 9-11 even to this day, it kind of makes you proud. I'm sorry that I'm ranting about this and making this AN super long. Well, this is the last thing I'm posting today so until next time, bye for now. –salutes and puts a flag up-**_


End file.
